In the name of Love!
by Dreamer Forever Ni
Summary: Ranma Saotome has received a request from a cursed girl, Jun, to aid her in defeating her father, all for love's sake. What he didn't realize is that as he and Jun are trying to defeat her father, he began to think about his relationship with Akane.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little idea I had for while after rereading the Ranma 1/2 chapters... Right now, this is just an introduction! I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

In Tokyo, Japan, there is a city that goes by the name of Nerima where many unusual happenings occurred every day and night. As much strange they were, local citizens adjusted the happenings as their daily lives, no matter how much they cost to fix the damages, thanks to this particular young man. Ranma Saotome wasn't your average young man: His life was anything but boring as it started with him falling into one of the cursed springs: a spring of the drowned girl, in Jusenkyo within the mountain range in China. After falling, the curse caused Ranma to transform his self into his female counterpart by a simple splash of cold water every time, much to his dismay, but thankfully, the curse can be reverted by using hot water on his self. Followed by his father, Genma Saotome who was kicked by outraged female Ranma into the spring of drowned panda and gained a curse to transform into a panda by a cold water. Since Ranma was a little boy, they had been living in the wildness until Genma and Soun Tendo, an old friend of Genma, made an arranged marriage between Ranma Saotome and Soun's one of daughters: Akane Tendo. With Ranma and Genma living in Tendo dojo, many bizarre things come to the dojo: Cat demons, young women seeking out Ranma, martial artists bent on vengeance, and most of time, it was an elderly and perverted (yet powerful) man.

This story was just one of the wacky adventures for Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. For it started with a sun rising to bring the start of this adventure…

It was definitely a morning with the sun shining over the Nerima city with few clouds hanging in the orange sky, and within the Tendo dojo, their normal routine has already begun as there was a faint crash in the backyard behind the dojo. Ranma let out an angry yell as he fell into the small pond, resulting a loud gurgling for everyone around the pond to hear, and he popped out as a girl. "You old man!" As Ranma exclaimed angrily, pointing toward the panda who waved the tea kettle full of boiling water mockingly, and spat words out with fire in her eyes, "You're really asking for it!"

Soun Tendo looked on as Ranma leapt out of the pond and lunged for the panda, and happily accepted a tea from a hand of his eldest daughter, Kasumi Tendo. Kasumi also watched the Saotome men bickering and slapping at each other, commenting, "Ah, they're doing their training again, father?" Soun nodded, sipping his tea, and said, "Of course. You know Genma and his way of training…" Nabiki, Soun's second daughter, walked by Kasumi with a toast in her mouth and gave a wave as she said bye, not even bothering to watch Saotome's daily training, and is followed by Akane, the youngest daughter of Soun Tendo. Nabiki paused, taking a toast out of her mouth, and glanced over her shoulder before going out of the front door, saying, "Head up."

Akane gave a questioning stare before a realization sunk in in her mind that Ranma was fighting with his father, and then she bounced to the door quickly just in time as Ranma was tossed to the wall, causing a dent in the wall. Not showing any sign of slowing down, Ranma quickly jumped back to her feet and was about to go after Genma if it wasn't for Akane grabbing on Ranma's arm. "Ranma, will you let it go?" Akane sighed, annoyed about Ranma's stubborn pride, and tugged on arm as she said, "We have to go to school now!" Before Ranma could say or do anything, she suddenly got wet by the wave of boiling water by Genma's kettle, turning her back to a man, and Genma held up a sign that said, 'I win this round.'

Ranma growled, refusing to accept the defeat, and grabbed the sign from Genma's claw, whacking his head with it. _'As if this morning could get even more annoying!'_, as that thought ran across Ranma's mind, and right after that thought faded away on timing, an obnoxious voice rang through the front: "Lovely Akane Tendo and my beautiful pigtailed girl! It is I, Tatewaki Kuno! I'm here to escort my lovely goddesses to the school." Ranma could only think, popping a vein in annoyance and frustration, '_Dammit.' _

Akane questioned quietly with a clear annoyed tone in her voice, also not pleased to hear Kuno at her home's door, "Since when do he escort us to the school?" It was true that Kuno always greeted them at their school. Nevertheless, Ranma has decided to get it over with a simple punch to Kuno's head as always, and they can keep continuing their way to the school. Though, it would be much more smooth if it wasn't for a fact that Nabiki had opened the door, granting Kuno a way into the house. Kuno, already attempting an attack on Ranma with his wooden sword, leapt into the air, and swung his wooden sword toward Ranma. With Ranma already predicted Kuno's attack, he stepped to his right, cuffing Kuno's collar, and slammed Kuno's face into the floor.

"Kuno," Sighed Akane, looking down at Kuno, "What have possessed you to come all way to here?" Kuno, not being affected in any way by Ranma's counterattack, quickly bounced back on his feet, and couched on his knee, taking Akane's hand, and said lovingly, "Akane, dearest…As much I'd love your strength, I was so afraid for you when I think of you walking alone on the street with that monster out there!"

Ranma, becoming more irritated, jumped on Kuno's head, bending head down to meet Kuno's face, and asked coolly, "Monster? What monster?" Kuno swung his sword over his head which Ranma has easily dodged the attack, though he replied, "You see, Ranma Saotome, I just saw that monster, so brutish in his strength as his look! And it's all your fault, Saotome!" Ranma gave a look of disbelief at Kuno, and little worried about this 'monster'. Kuno took this opportunity, as if he was hoping to see his rival shrink in fear, lashing words out, "Yes, Saotome! That man had been asking for your location; You could see his flaming determination in his eyes when he said your name! Are you scared, Saotome-"

Akane had heard enough before she kicked Kuno straight out to the background through the open door, and turned toward Ranma, frowning, "Ranma, do you have any idea who could it be?" People seeking Ranma out was always common much to Akane's fear or annoyance, depending who was it. She know that Ranma always come out fine after fight with the challengers, but Akane always hated that Ranma has become more cocky, or worse, gained one more love interest as she remembered Shampoo, Ukyo, and even Kuno's sadistic little sister! Ranma gave a shrug, putting his hands behind back of his head, and said, "Whoever it is, I'll still win as always! Could be Mousse or Ryoga." Akane was sure it wasn't them: She recalled about this person asking for Ranma's location when Mousse had been here at Tendo Dojo many times, and Ryoga…Well, when he's lucky if he's closer to Tendo Dojo since he's very horrible with the directions.

"Oh, Akane! You must hurry," As Kasumi poked her head out from the doorway of the kitchen. "You four will be late for the school." Ranma let out a questioning mutter when he heard Kasumi's sentence before said, "But Nabiki already left for the school."

"Oh, but there's the person who came with Kuno. The one who've been waiting outside."

Ranma and Akane froze for few seconds before turning their heads to the outside of the dojo, and sure enough, there was a young man standing in front of the dojo as he was staring with intense gaze toward Ranma and Akane. Akane muttered, "Don't tell me…He followed Kuno to here."

The young man, not daring to blink his eyes and have been holding his breath in, kept standing in the spot still like a statue. Akane couldn't help but to walk out of dojo, gaining a closer look on the man, and observed that he was very terrifying-looking with his intense almond-shaped eyes, small black pupils covered in the shadow, under his lightly thick eyebrows. She wondered if he was a fighter as he wore a dark blue t-shirt and jean pants that seems to be lightly tattered, and have few bruises on his arms and a black eye as well. His short hair was in tousled-style, giving him an unruly look. Though, the scaring feature about him was his grim scowl, showing off his gritted teeth and deepening his horrifying expression on his face.

The man quickly snapped, locking his eyes on Akane, and lets go of his breath he was holding in, quietly asking Akane, "Are you Ranma Saotome?" This surprised Akane, and made her thought that this man must never met Ranma before.

"No, I'm not him." Akane's response made the man's scowl become wider as his expression becomes grim, and then he yelled in frustration, "Do you mean I have a wrong house? That this isn't Ranma Saotome's home?" The man then bit his bottom lip and grabbed Akane's shoulders, imploring to her, "Then do you know where can I find him? Please!"

"That's. Far enough." As Ranma brought his feet to the man's head, forcing him to step away from Akane. "You don't need to bully this girl. Just because she got some muscles showing off doesn't mean she's a man." Akane, ticked by Ranma's comment, threw her school-bag at Ranma, shouting, "You jerk!"

"But she looks pretty…"

Caught by surprise, Akane widened her eyes at the stranger while Ranma twitched. The stranger forced to soft his scowl down to a firm line, scratching his cheek lightly, and asked Ranma carefully, "So… Are you actually Ranma Saotome? The famous martial-artist in Nerima city?" Already putting his guard up, Ranma narrowed his eyes toward the stranger and smirked, "That's right. I take it that you're here to fight-" What made him stop finishing his sentence was when the stranger threw his self to the floor, bowing down to Ranma's feet, and made Akane and Ranma a very confused pair as they stared down at the bowed Stranger. Then they actually leapt back out of fear when the stranger looked up with heavy teardrops pouring from his wide eyes. He lets out a choked sob, trying to get the words out of his mouth, "I've been looking all over for you! You don't know how much I'm happy to found you, Ranma! You see-see-see…"

The crying stranger quickly rushed to the Tengo Dojo's mailbox, and next to it, it was a coffee mug full of hot water. Ranma and Akane already caught on as soon they just saw the smokes coming out of the mug, and knew that this stranger was cursed by one of the Jusenkyo springs. They were definitely right as the stranger dumped the hot water over his self, and to their surprise, he turned into an athletic-built girl with a same scary scowl and hairstyle. The girl, still crying out of joy, said, "My name is Jun, and I'm here to ask you for your help, Ranma Saotome! Please, help me to defeat my father!" Akane began to see that they won't go to their morning classes after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I do apologize for not updating this story, lately, and I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter so far!

* * *

Ranma, and Akane just stared toward the kneeling girl who call herself 'Jun', an uncertain expression already forming on their faces, and then, a loud sigh from Ranma broke the silence. "Alright. You said you need my help..." Ranma paused in his sentence, raising his eyebrow with more doubt, when Jun looked up quickly with a very eager face. Jun, after pulling her pink handkerchief out of her pant's pocket, wiped her runny nose with the handkerchief as she hoped she didn't look like a sentimental fool with yucky boogers blasting out of her nose in front of them. Jun breathlessly said, tucking the handkerchief back in pocket, "Yes! Like I said before, I've been looking for you, Ranma. I need you to help me in defeating my father."

Akane was actually feeling relived that Jun wasn't here to fight Ranma, or even come here to marry or date Ranma, but the relief instantly turned into that awful nagging emotion of shame. Akane honestly hated that she can be so easy to get jealous, scolding herself for thinking every women she met is out to get Ranma's hand in marriage. Sadly, it did seems that way as she thought of Ranma's other 'fiancées'. Kicking that thought aside, Akane focused on Jun, asking her, "Exactly why do you need Ranma to help? It looks like you're actually a martial karate artist as well, considering your tone of body."

Ranma then poked in the conversation, asking few questions of his own, "And when did you go to Asia, really? Did someone tell you I'm trying to go there as well?"

Jun had to turn her head toward Ranma with a baffled look as she asked, "Asia? I never went to Asia. Why would you say that?"

Akane hopped off into the kitchen, sounds of glass clinking and water running coming out of the kitchen, and she then sat next to Jun's side, splashing the water on Ranma, and said, "You see, Ranma is just like you: He turns into the opposite sex with a cold water. It's because he fell into one of cursed Jusenkyo Springs." Ranma stared angrily at Akane, ignoring Jun's shocked expression, and said bitterly, "Really, Akane. You could just say it instead of showing."

Jun lunged at Ranma, holding on her arm, and exclaimed, "No way! So, that's why I'm like this too? Because of the cursed water?" A light-bulb went off in Jun's head, her expression changed from shocked to questioning with the hesitation and a followed-up question: "I take it that you don't know how to remove the curse, do you?"

As an answer, Ranma gave a shrug before she said, "I was hoping to go to Asia, and try to find the cursed spring of drowned boy. That's only idea I got, so far..." Ranma flinched little as she remembered her many failed plans of removing the curse. Suddenly, Jun's eyes widen from more shock and tiny fear as she remembered something, and moved back, putting fingers in her mouth and bite down on them in fear. Ranma and Akane stared, confused, after Jun mumbled: "Muh dah stiph aaaveh eet."

"What?"

She slowly lowered her hands down to her laps, speaking up little more, "My dad still have it."

"Have what?"

Jun's eyes bored into Ranma's eyes, now speaking slowly and loud, "My dad have it: The cursed water of drowned boy. That's how I'm like this."

Springing to her feet, Ranma seized Jun's shoulders as her mind was suddenly on fire when she heard that she could be so close to being free of that blasted curse, screaming, "Seriously? How! How did your pops get his hands on it? I'll take it! I'll take the job!"

"Ranma!" Akane protested, shocked about Ranma's sudden acceptance of the job. She finished the sentence, standing up to her feet, "Do you even know what are you going to do?" Ranma just stared at Akane, removing hands from Jun's shoulders, and commented with a shrug: "Fight, of course. That easy! Beside, I always turn out to be okay." Akane had to scoff quietly at his arrogant expression, folding her arms to her chest as if she was trying to restrain herself from punching in Ranma's face.

"Really? You'll really do it?" A hopeful look lightened Jun's face up, a wide grin popping out from her face. Jun asked again, now having that scary and grim scowl again, in doubtful tone, "No joking, right? I did try asking other fighters before I knew about you, and they declined not so kindly...But, they both spoke about you since they claimed that you're their rivals."

Ranma stroked her chin with a thoughtful, dumping a tea kettle full of hot water over her, and immediately thought of Mousse and Ryoga; After all, they are Ranma's well-known rivals, and they'd never give up in attempting to defeat Ranma. Ranma hold his finger up, and asked Jun, "Ahh...Wouldn't one of them happen to be seriously bad without his glasses, and other one is bad with the directions?"

"That's right!" Jun nodded, and continued, "But, that guy with sharp-looking teeth was nice at first when I bumped into him at the post office, and I was going to ask him if he could help me, but he disappeared on me when I was getting my umbrella out. He even left his poor black piglet behind all alone, and wet from the rain!"

Ranma had to hold his laughter in, letting a loud snort out at Ryoga's mishap, as at the same time, Akane was wondering if it was her beloved pet 'P-Chan' when Jun mentioned about the black piglet.

Jun paused, slapping her forehead in disbelief, and remembered what she's really here for. "Sorry!" Jun squeezed her hand, biting her bottom lip out of embarrassment, and said, "I should tell you about the fight. You're right, Ranma, we do have to fight, using the Tai Chi."

Ranma just gave a smirk toward Akane, holding hands out in a care-free manner, and commented, "No problem! You're lucky to have me on your side, Jun, because of all challenges I faced, I never lost a fight. Never!"

Akane narrowed her eyes, coolly asking, "Ranma, do you even know how to use Tai Chi?"

"No, but hey, I'll learn it in no time. Fight is fight!"

Jun added her suggestion, nudging her way into Akane and Ranma's sudden glaring contest, "My brother can help since he's very amazing at Tai chi. He was supposed to take my father's House of Tai Chi, but he rejected the title of being heir to the house." Now, Ranma looked at Jun, nodding as if he understood Jun's situation, and said, "I get it now... Your pops didn't want a girl to take over the Dojo since your bro rejected it, so he got a hold of the cursed water, and used it on you! Typical."

"Actually..." Jun then paused in speaking, her fingers resting on her chin, and said with more hesitation, "Perhaps, it'll be easier to understand if I explain the whole story. If you don't mind, of course." Akane and Ranma scooted closer to Jun with an interested expression. Jun cleared her throat, and then began her story.

* * *

It happened about couple weeks ago, when the sun started to rise, indicting a start of fresh new day. The beginning of Jun's trouble showed up in the cylinder-shaped of package in the hands of a young male deliveryman that always have his headphones. Arriving on the front step of the Inoue dojo, he carelessly dropped the package on the step as he intensely listened to his CD player loudly, making gestures of him playing an invisible guitar, and then he hopped on one leg toward his delivery truck. After his final solo of him playing his invisible guitar, he climbed in the truck and drove off, passing the jogging figure of Jun. The deliveryman gave a nod toward her, shouting at Jun, "Yo, Jun! I dropped the package for you guys! Later!"

Jun flashed a thumb-up at him before giving him a good-bye wave, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead with her other hand. Stopping in front of her home, Jun panted with an intense gaze, and touched her pearl earrings, which looked odd to go with Jun's outfit of her running shorts, a tank-top, and very worn-out tennis shoes. Jun mumbled to herself, lowering her hands, "Today is a big day. I'm going to do it today! No backing out."

With a burst of confidence flowing in her blood, Jun walked to the door, picking the package up in her way, and paused when she noticed the label on the package wasn't for her or any of her family member, but for a stranger. "Oh, dear..." Jun blew out, shaking her head, and commented, "He did it again: He dropped a package at the wrong house. Let's see... 'Ranma Saotome'. Only couple cities away- Oh no, it's dripping!"

Jun was right when her eyes were drawn to the tiny puddle on the spot where the package was before, so quickly, she rushed into the house, and grabbed a random empty vase close to the doorway. Taking the wrapping off the large glass container with a tiny crack at the bottom, Jun thought it was strange for someone to send a container of water to this 'Ranma' person, though she strugged it off before pouring the water from the cracked container to a vase. Suddenly, the digital watch on her left wrist beeped loudly, catching her attention by the alarm, and to Jun, that means she must hurry up and put on her cute dress on! Though, Jun immeditately remembered about the vase, and thought she should tell her brother, Kyo, and her father about it. Jun paused, then thought she'll do that after changing her outfit, dragging vase next to the grandfather clock, and ran off to her room.

* * *

"So, that's how you got it," Ranma coolly said, rather angry about an idiotic deliveryman putting a package at the wrong house. Putting his chin on palm of his hand as his elbow perched at his knee, he asked, "But what were you getting ready for?"

Jun's face swiftly changed her expression from grim scowling to a goofy grin, her eyes squeezing close from embarrassment, and she said, "Well... It was close to the time when my brother's friend is coming over to study... And... Ehehehehe. Oh, goodness. Well..."

Akane didn't need to be told that Jun was in love from the way Jun act, and so, smiling, she asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"Ahh! Yes!" Jun put hands over her face, covering her blushing cheeks. She continued saying, "I do like Tai... He's really a sweet guy, and he... never thought me as the guy, but a girl."

Ranma gave a blank stare, saying, "But, you are a girl."

Jun counter-attacked with an argument, pulling her hands down from her face, and said while scowling, "Ranma. Look at my face. I don't look feminine, and when I'm not smiling, I'd be scowling. Your girlfriend-"

Ranma quickly interrupted Jun, pointing at Akane on his side, and angrily exclaimed, "She isn't my girlfriend!" That comment surprised Jun; She was so sure that Ranma and Akane are very close, especially when she thought about time of she (in her male form) got pushed away from Akane by Ranma.

Akane scowled angrily at Ranma, folding her arms to her chest tightly, and said, "Well, we are engaged!"

"Oh! I thought so-"

"It's not-" Ranma shouted again, but he stopped speaking as he was very uncertain on what to say about his relationship to Akane. It was true that they are engaged, but then again, Ranma is practically engaged to other two women (thanks to his father). Though, he pondered more about his relationship with Akane as he looked at Jun and Akane who were also intently staring at him, waiting to hear what Ranma has to say. Finally, after a minute of silence, he said, "Dunno."

Bristling in anger, Akane quickly stood up, already narrowing her eyes and forming her mouths in a firm line. Ranma instinctly put his defense up, ready to dodge Akane's any attack. Few seconds passed, Ranma noticed that no attack came upon Ranma, and then he was deeply surprised by the sight of Akane turning around, her back to him, then marched away to other room without any word. Jun, silent the whole time, glanced at Ranma with a frown, and asked, "Will she be alright?" Truthfully, Ranma wasn't sure, especially when Akane didn't punch him as it was their normal and daily routine. However, Ranma just gave a brief frown, and waved at her, "I guess so. Go on."

Akane punched at the punching bag, trying to force all of her anger, frustration, and... heartbreak into her fists, yet she found herself to be distracted by Ranma's words, 'Dunno' echoing in her head. Giving up on breaking punching bag, she just sat down, now absently pushing the bag forth. She was actually hurt by what Ranma said, and she was almost married to Ranma months ago (1), if it wasn't for many interruptions at their ceremony. Ranma even said that he loved her at the Mount Phoenix (2). Snapping her out of her clouding thoughts by the shrill ringing of the doorbell, she walked to the front door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, Akane just wished that Ranma could be little more open... or make his mind up if he want to be with her or not. If he can't make his mind up, Akane thought, she won't wait forever, and then opened the front door to reveal a tall man with his blonde hair in a thin and long braided ponytail over his right shoulder in his heavy black trenchcoat.

"Akane Tendo? Nice to meet you. Would you step out with me for few minutes?"

* * *

1) It almost did happen in the last chapter of the final volume of _Ranma 1/2_.

2. Again, it happened in the last volume.


End file.
